The Only Place To Go
by Judroozz
Summary: On a beautiful evening Georg finds out more about Maria's past and finds himself falling even deeper in love, but it is enough to bring them together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please mind that this is the first time I'm writing for SOM, so it'll probably be a bit OOC and all that. It was quite hard to get the language right because it all happens in the thirties and I'm not even English, so I hope you won't mind that it might be a bit too modern sometimes.**

**A more extensive summary: This fic is set the evening before the party. The Captain finds out more about Maria's past and they become closer. That's all I can tell you, because else you'll already know everything.:P**

**Anyway, have fun reading and please let me know what you think because I'm kind of nervous about this one.**

Looking out over the lake from his spot on a bench he sighed in content as he gazed at the reflection of the moon on the lake, going over the events of that evening. It was then that he heard their voices near him. He looked to his right and saw Liesl and Maria make their way to the lake, not noticing him. She was still wearing that blue dress that made her so breathtakingly beautiful and he found once again that he couldn't keep his eyes off her, just like when he had sung to her earlier that evening.

"Fraulein Maria, can I ask you something?" Liesl asked Maria as she looked at her governess. He got up and slowly walked closer, trying not to think about the fact that his eavesdropping was wrong.

Maria looked out over the lake with a small smile on her face and leaned against the fence before looking at Liesl. "Of course, Liesl," she replied curiously.

"Well, you are so full of life and love, you would be the last person I would see becoming a nun. It seems like such a waste. Why?" He certainly couldn't disagree with that.

Maria chuckled softly. "Do you see that mountain right there?" she asked Liesl as she pointed across the lake. "That's the Untersberg."

Liesl nodded. "It's the mountain where you learned us how to sing, isn't it? It's your mountain."

"It is." Maria laughed softly and nodded. "I learned how to sing there as well. When I was a little girl my parents would take me there and we would sing and dance, and just simply enjoy each other's company," Maria explained as she gazed at the mountain, a wistful smile around her lips. He took another step towards them, eager to hear more about the woman that had without knowing it captured his heart.

"Just like we do whenever we are there," Liesl spoke softly, smiling eagerly.

Maria looked at her and smiled. "Yes, just like we do." She looked down at her hands and sighed deeply, her expression suddenly serious. "When I was around Marta's age, my parents," she started, not looking up from her hands, "they died."

Liesl's smile was replaced by a look of compassion and sadness and she went to say something, but Maria looked up at her, the look in her eyes silencing her. "I came to live with my uncle on his farm, but well, he wasn't very happy that he suddenly had a child to look after." She trailed off and gazed at her mountain again, a distant look in her eyes.

Liesl looked at her with sadness on her face as she waited for Maria to speak. It was then that Maria's sad voice cut through the silence. "Let's just say that it was not the happiest time of my life," she continued, giving Liesl a brave smile. The pain in her voice was evident, and he couldn't imagine what had happened in her youth that made her so sad.

"That mountain, is the place is where I would go to sing and dance and run, to feel free and happy for a moment, to be away from him," she continued in a more composed voice as she looked at Liesl again, a small smile on her lips.

"When I was around your age I went down the mountain more often and I would end up near the walls of the abbey. I would climb a tree and look over the wall." Her voice was becoming warmer again and a small sparkle appeared in her eye. "I would see the nuns in the garden and hear them sing, they seemed so happy and safe, they seemed like a family, while I could barely even remember what that felt like. For the first time in all I could remember I had the feeling that I could belong somewhere again, that I could have a family. That was when I decided I would become one of them." Maria smiled softly and looked at Liesl's sad expression.

"Don't be sad for me, Liesl. I'm still here and I am fine now." He stared at her in wonderment, it amazed him that she could still be so optimistic and see good in everything and everyone, she truly was an angel.

Liesl nodded softly. "I… thank you for telling me, Fraulein Maria."

Maria smiled lovingly and put a hand on Liesl's cheek. "Isn't that what friends are for?" Liesl smiled and hugged her governess tightly.

"Yes, yes they are," she responded with a delighted smile. "But you are much more than just my governess or my friend, Fraulein Maria, you are more than that to all of us. The smaller ones barely remember mother, and as much as I love her, you are the closest we've had to a mother in a very long time." She looked shyly at Maria, gauging her reaction, as he silently stared at his daughter with his eyes shining.

He had never realized how much his children had been hurting for the last couple of years, he had been too busy feeling sorry for himself. But now he realized, they had suffered too, and they needed a mother, a proper one, not a woman who happened to marry their father, not a Viennese Baroness they knew nothing about.

"Oh, Liesl," Maria began, tears in her eyes as she looked down at the younger girl.

"You could belong somewhere, Fraulein Maria," Liesl continued, before Maria could say anything more. "You _could_ have a family, _right here_."

Maria smiled at the girl beside her, a hint of sadness on her face. "It's not that simple, Liesl, surely you must know that."

That stubborn look that she probably knew just as well as he did crossed Liesl's face. "It could be," was her hopeful answer. "Like father said, you brought the music back into the house, you changed us, you even changed father!"

Maria shook her head at that and looked at her hands. "I might have made him remember the sound of music, but it is the Baroness who changed him." He shook his head, she had never been more wrong.

"Oh, don't be modest, Fraulein Maria," Liesl told her governess as she raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you see how he _looked_ at you?"

Maria's head shot up in surprise and her alarmed expression mirrored his own, but Liesl just went on, not having noticed the effects of her words on her governess. Only just recovering from the shock himself he realized that his insightful daughter was right, he _had_ looked at her, in a way he knew he never looked at Elsa.

For a moment he hung his head, ashamed he had let himself get so carried away. If Liesl had noticed, surely Elsa had too, and though he knew, now more certain than ever, that he didn't want to marry her, it wasn't fair to her.

"You saved us, Fraulein Maria, because of you we became a family again." Liesl's words shook him out of his little reverie and he focused on the conversation again. "I know I speak for us all, including father, when I say we love you. And I know you love us too," Liesl told her governess with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, Liesl, of course I do!" Maria exclaimed as she smiled lovingly at Liesl.

Liesl smiled back happily and then asked slowly, "father included?"

He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly since she had said it so softly, but when he saw the adorable bright shade of red Maria had become there was no doubt those had indeed been her words.

"Liesl, I…" Maria started, her voice desperate as she tried to say something while she had no idea what.

"It is not that simple," Liesl finished in a whisper for her. Part of him wished she hadn't said that, now that she'd given Maria a chance to change the subject he wasn't sure if he would ever hear the answer to the question.

She looked down for a moment and coughed. "I think it is time for you to go to bed now, Liesl."

Liesl smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, Fraulein Maria."

"Goodnight, Liesl," Maria answered warmly, smiling back at the girl.

Liesl turned around and started up the steps. It was then that she noticed him and she stopped short. "Father," she started, a guilty expression on her face.

He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to hide his amusement, while at the same time Maria spun around at the mention of him. "Oh, Captain, I… I'm," she stammered, afraid he would be mad at them due to the fact that Liesl was still up.

"Why don't you go inside, Liesl, I agree with Fraulein Maria, it is time for you to go to bed," he told her softly, a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled a relieved smile and walked up the steps, kissing his cheek and whispering 'Goodnight, Father' in his ear before running to the villa.

He looked after her with a proud smile on his face before turning to find Maria looking at him. He smiled at her and slowly strolled closer, never looking away from her eyes. Finally coming to a stop next to her he looked down at her.

"Good evening, Fraulein."

"Hello, Captain. I'm sorry about…" she started to explain, but trailed off as he smirked at her with a glint in his eye.

He looked down at her with soft eyes before tearing his eyes away, looking out over the lake. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She gave him a small smile before mirroring his position, leaning against the fence and looking out over the dark lake. "Yes, it truly is."

They stood together in silence, gazing at the lake and the Untersberg. After a while he mustered up the courage to speak again. "I am sorry, about your parents."

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Oh, you heard that?" It was a simple question, but he knew she meant more with it. He hadn't just heard about her parents' dead, but he had heard everything, the part about her belonging with them and them loving each other included.

He nodded at her and she blushed shyly. "Well, thank you."

They looked at each other for a while. She seemed to become more comfortable in his presence and he could hardly hide his relief. The sadness and pain was almost gone from her eyes now, but he couldn't help but notice it and wonder.

After a while she smiled and looked out over the lake. "My uncle, he would always tell me I wasn't good for anything." He looked at her, surprised she was sharing something so personal with him, even though she knew he'd heard everything by eavesdropping. He then started to object, wanting to tell her that was absolutely not true, but she rendered him speechless with a simple smile and the moonlight in her eyes.

"I know I am good for _something_, I wouldn't be _here_ if I wasn't," she explained as she looked up at him again, his heart warming at the hidden compliment. "That was what I wanted to tell you. Your children, captain, give me the feeling I am doing something good, please don't ever forget how remarkable they are, sir, don't ever stop telling them, either."

He smiled in wonderment. How she managed to amaze him time and time again with simple honesty and sincerity was beyond him. "I don't think I could ever stop, Fraulein. It is you who changed me, and I couldn't change back, not even if I wanted to."

She looked down as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I-I, thank you, Captain."

He nodded at her and just thought for a while, unknowingly keeping his eyes on her. "She's becoming so big, I never realized how smart and observant she really is."

Maria chuckled, realizing he was talking about Liesl, and looked away from his strong gaze. "She's growing up, sir."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I guess she is." His voice was soft, as if he only just realized it, and as he looked out over the lake he couldn't help but think that it was all because of her.

**A/N: Maybe this is kind of a weird place to stop, but else the chapter would become way too long, so next chapter is kind of a continuation of this one. I'll try to update soon, but school is starting again this week so we'll see about that one.;)**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for your sweet reviews, they made my day.:) I'm very glad everybody liked my story.**

**So here's the new chapter. It basically continues where we left off in the first chapter, so Maria and Georg are still in the middle of their conversation.**

**Enjoy!**

_He nodded at her and just thought for a while, unknowingly keeping his eyes on her. "She's becoming so big, I never realized how smart and observant she really is."_

_Maria chuckled, realizing he was talking about Liesl, and looked away from his strong gaze. "She's growing up, sir."_

_He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I guess she is." His voice was soft, as if he only just realized it, and as he looked out over the lake he couldn't help but think that it was all because of her._

She gazed at the reflection of the moon on the water as he looked at her in silence. His mind flashed back to that faithful afternoon, when she'd opened his eyes, told him his little girl was becoming a woman. It seemed it was something only she could do. He had told Elsa she had saved him, and in a way she had, but she hadn't brought him back to life. No, only Maria could do that.

Maria. It sounded so much better without the _Fraulein_ in front of it, it felt natural.

After a while she looked up at him. "I have to admit, she was right about me being a nun, I doubt I'll be good at it," she told him with a small smile.

He gave her a questioning smile and chuckled in surprise. "Oh ho, and why is that?"

She smiled. "Well, as you already know, I have wished to be a nun since I was Liesl's age." He nodded slowly, still slightly embarrassed because of his eavesdropping, though definitely thankful. "I was outside, and all I wanted was to be in there, in the abbey between those walls. But now that I am, or was for that matter, all I want is to go outside to the mountains, and run and dance and sing until I can almost reach the clouds." She sighed loudly. "That's the hardest thing about becoming a nun, you know, they have rules about singing in the abbey," she told him with an adorable grimace.

He couldn't help but laugh at that, causing her to look at him questioningly, a mock-indignant expression on her face as her eyes twinkled in amusement.

Hurrying to explain himself he told her, "you are quite unpredictable, Fraulein Maria, and at the same time, I should have expected you to say something like that. And _that_, my dear Fraulein, makes you all the more unpredictable, I dare say it's quite refreshing."

She blushed at his observation and looked away with a modest smile. He knew the word that could be seen as a term of endearment hadn't escaped her either, for when he said 'my dear Fraulein' her eyes had twinkled just a little brighter while her smile had been just a little warmer. It had been enough to make his heart jump out of his chest. He stared intensely at her, and as she looked up he gazed into her blue eyes and felt his desire grow when he noticed her lips were just slightly parted as she gazed back at him.

It was the first time he had ever seen her at a loss for words, and it made it only harder for him to keep away from her. "For what it is worth, I have to agree with Liesl, you are far too cheerful and energetic and, well… unconventional to be cloistered up."

She looked at him and gave him a surprised but genuine smile. "And this observation, has it anything to do with the day we first met?" she asked him playfully.

He laughed wholeheartedly as he remembered the events of that day before he smirked at her. "There is a definite chance."

They shared a laugh before gazing out at the lake again, both deep in thought as a comfortable silence fell over them. After a while, he was unable to look away from her any longer, she looked stunning in her blue dress with the moonlight on her hair and in her eyes, he simply had to look.

"Forgive me for being so forward, and if you do not wish to talk about it, I will completely understand, but, what happened during your time with your uncle?" he asked her tentatively, unsure of how she would react.

She looked at him in surprise and he couldn't help but stare at her as he saw those deep blue innocent eyes make place for ones that bore too much pain for one person. She really had the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen, it was as if he could look right into her soul, as if he already knew her for several years instead of weeks. But at that moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. The pain he saw was something that he'd never seen in her eyes before and he knew he couldn't bear to hear she had known so much pain in her past, it would hurt too much.

She suddenly was so different from the outspoken woman who had told him he didn't know his children or that cheerful young woman with a bright smile ready on her lips who managed to bring the laughter and music back into his house.

He couldn't remember ever being so close to her without anyone being there with them and the desire he felt to be near her was something he hadn't felt in a long time. It startled him, he couldn't remember it ever being that strong, not even when he was with Agathe.

She broke their gaze and looked at the Untersberg as she began to speak. "Well, my uncle was a terrible drunk. He owned a farm and had me do most of the chores. He would be away most of the evening, but whenever he came home there was always something I did wrong and, he would… let me know," she told him softly, her eyes shining in the moonlight as she refused to look at him.

His heart sunk as he heard what he had feared to be the truth. Though the words weren't literally spoken, he knew by the look in her eyes and the simple fact that there weren't really that much other options. "That, and the fact that I wasn't aloud to sing, made me go to the Untersberg, where I would be free."

She looked down at her hands as she gripped the railing tightly and sighed deeply. As she still looked everywhere but him he thought she might be afraid of looking up, or maybe of him. He couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for her to tell him that, to show him the other side of her, the sad and broken, but definitely not less lovable, side of her.

But then she did look up, and she took his breath away. Standing in front of him was this beautiful and vulnerable woman, with in her eyes the unconditional trust he often saw in his children's eyes when they looked at Maria. The difference was that the trust was in _her_ eyes and directed at _him_, and it got his heart to beat faster than it had ever before.

He didn't dare name the other emotions he saw displayed in her eyes, he couldn't let himself hope for her to feel more than she was supposed to as the governess of his children. He just knew that he was probably one of the very few people she had ever shared this story with, and for that she must have trusted him immensely. He had never been more grateful, had never felt more honored.

"Maria," he whispered compassionately, as he looked at her. It was the first time he had ever said her name without the 'Fraulein' in front of it, but he couldn't help but feel it sounded perfect, how it should be. She tried to smile at him, and it pained him more than he had thought anything ever could when she failed. She was so astoundingly brave.

A single tear trickled down her rosy cheek and he suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Taking a step closer so that they were standing toe to toe he raised his hand and brushed the stray tear from her face, his hand lingering afterwards. She was so oblivious to his thoughts and feelings it made him love her even more, simply for her innocence. He had more than once realized how young and inexperienced she was, and after all he'd heard that evening, he was even more amazed at how sincere and good she was, especially after everything that had happened to her.

He gave her a small reassuring smile to make sure he didn't scare her, much to his relief she smiled back at him, a thankful smile. Her beautiful, bright smile made his heart beat faster instantly and he let his hand cup her cheek and caress her soft skin. His heart stopped when she put her hand over his apprehensively, her eyes asking him if it was alright.

His smile grew and he stepped even closer, his other hand searching for hers until he found it. Standing there with her, touching her like that, he wondered if she felt the same way about him. She had to, why else would she allow him to touch her like that?

He knew somewhere in the back of his mind there was something that should be stopping him, but he simply couldn't remember, nor did he want to, not now that he was so close to her.

He saw that she wanted it just as much as he did in the way she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Time seemed to stop as he slowly moved his thumb to draw small, calming circles on her cheek and a gentle smile came to her face, her fingers only slightly moving over his to return the gesture. His hand tightened around hers, trying to tell her everything he couldn't with words, but suddenly, her eyes flew open and he saw the panic evident in them.

Oh, how he loved how expressive her blue eyes were.

As she started to pull away he realized that whatever it was that he couldn't remember while it should've held him back, she certainly remembered. As he looked intensely into her eyes, he knew it upset her immensely and he felt guilty for confusing her the way he was at that moment.

She looked confused and scared, as if she desperately wanted to get away from him, but at the same time he still saw the same longing he had felt displayed in her eyes, she missed his touch as much as he missed hers.

"I," she started helplessly, looking everywhere but at him. "I should retire to my room, Captain." It sounded terribly formal, and not at all how she usually spoke to him, but he guessed it was all she could manage.

He realized with a pang in his heart that she suddenly _was_ afraid. Of what, he didn't know, he just hoped it wasn't him. "After all, it is going to be a tiring day tomorrow," she continued, to his great relief sounding a little more like her old self again.

He quickly nodded at her as he realized he had simply been staring at her as she awaited his answer. "I-yes, I should think so. I, ah, shall I walk you to your room?"

She took another step away form him and quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, Captain. I couldn't keep you from your midnight walk, I'm afraid I've already taken up too much of your time."

He could've given her a charming, witty reply, something along the lines of 'I would say it is I who has taken up so much of your time, Fraulein, making sure you reach your room safely is the least I can do', but as he looked in her blue eyes all he saw was an innocent, confused young woman who had no idea what exactly had happened and was still happening between he two of them. He would be pushing the matter, and that would be utterly unfair to her.

He realized she was scared, and he couldn't bear to be the reason for that, nor could he in his right mind scare her further. So, he did what he knew a gentleman would do, he let her go.

He nodded at her and smiled what he hoped was a comforting smile. "As you wish, Fraulein, I hope you sleep well."

She nodded at him, and she smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Captain. Good night."

He smiled at her as she turned around. "Yes, till tomorrow," he said softly, already looking forward to seeing her again. She looked over her shoulder one more time and he smiled a gentle smile as he sighed deeply.

Tomorrow. The party. _Elsa._

He suddenly realized that was the first time he even thought of Elsa since his eyes had fallen on Maria.

Elsa.

She was what had made Maria pull back so suddenly, she was what had frightened her so, she was what should've held him back, and yet she hadn't even crossed his mind. She was the woman whose cheek he should've been caressing. He had done that a multiple times, even kissed it, and not once had he felt the electricity he had felt in that simple touch as he caressed Maria's. He hadn't even remembered her.

How could he simply forget about the woman he was courting?

How could a young governess turn his world upside-down?

How could she take his breath away with a simple smile and how did she manage to nearly give him a heart-attack with her voice, even if it was just one word?

How could he not even notice a charming and graceful lady - that would, according to society, fit perfectly into his life –, as soon as an angelic and vivacious governess appeared, whether in his mind or in front of him.

He sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his hair, looking out over the lake as he leaned against the railing. Those blue eyes, even bluer than the sky. Her smile took him higher than the clouds, she truly was an angel.

He didn't know how long he stood there, imagining her smile and eyes and laugh and voice and simply everything about her, before he decided it was enough. Turning around he slowly walked into the house and up the stairs. Before he turned into the hallway that led to his bedroom he looked over to her side of the house for a moment, wondering if she was still awake or if she would already be lost in a peaceful dream. He could only imagine what it would be like to fall asleep next to her, cradling her in his arms. Heaven.

He sighed once more before he slowly turned around and walked to his room, knowing a sleepless night was the only thing he would find there.

**A/N: That was it for today again! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will hopefully be up quickly.:) Let me know what you think, please!**

**In other words, please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter! Finally! I'm aware it has been quite long, and I'm very sorry. School's been hectic and I didn't know what exactly to do with this chapter. That's why it might be OOC or weird, or whatever. If it is, don't be afraid to tell me, I really do want to know what everybody thinks and what I can do to be a better writer.:)**

**Does anybody know that today, the 1****st**** of October, is the birthday of Dame Julie Andrews? Yes, that's right! This was (besides the fact that I simply had no time and had no idea what to write) the reason why I wanted to upload this today, so: Julie, I wish you a very happy birthday and I do hope there are many many years to come!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

_He didn't know how long he stood there, imagining her smile and eyes and laugh and voice and simply everything about her, before he decided it was enough. Turning around he slowly walked into the house and up the stairs. Before he turned into the hallway that led to his bedroom he looked at her side of the house for a moment, wondering if she was still awake or if she would already be lost in a peaceful dream. He could only imagine what it would be like to fall asleep next to her, cradling her in his arms. Heaven._

_He sighed once more before he slowly turned around and walked to his room, knowing a sleepless night was the only thing he would find there._

Standing in front of the window in his study, he had just watched Elsa attempt a ballgame with his children, and the prospect of seeing that every day was grueling. It had been an attempt nonetheless, something he should appreciate, since he knew she really was trying to fit in. The problem, however, was that she would never fit in their lives because that place was already saved for an angelic and vivacious, though absent, postulant.

Walking through the silent house he couldn't help but see her in every room. Helping Gretl during dinner in the dining room, strumming away on her guitar in front of a peaceful fire in the drawing room, or standing in the shadows near the staircase while she observed his children with a proud smile as they performed in front of his guests. The images made him yearn for her like he had never before, especially when he thought of her beautiful voice as she sang with or to the children. But now she was gone.

Only hours ago had he found her letter, the words written in her neat handwriting had broken his heart and he had barely been able to tell his children without showing them he was even more upset than they were.

_I am terribly sorry for leaving this sudden, but I miss the abbey, my home, too much. Don't ever forget how remarkable they are._

He couldn't deny her words had stung. But not because she reminded him to never close himself off from his children again. No, those words actually gave him the feeling they were sharing something nobody else could fully understand, it was something only they would know. Thinking about that special moment, as she had looked up at him with those pleading eyes, it only made him long even more to have her so close again. No, what pained him was that she had called the abbey her home, for he had thought after their conversation that she might want to belong with them, because he could've sworn he had seen a wistful look in her eyes, and it was no secret that she loved his children. He had thought she understood how important she was to the family, he had figured it was obvious that even the mere thought of her ever leaving was unthinkable.

He was certain their dance had left an impression on her too, or was that exactly why she had left? Had he gone too far? It couldn't really be the abbey, could it? She had barely even spoken of the place, save for that one evening, but even then it hadn't been with great homesickness, only thankfulness of what the place had done for her.

Sighing he walked towards the garden, the sound of his children's singing reaching him long before he saw them. When he did his heart sunk, they looked no better than they sounded, utterly heartbroken. The sound portrayed their immense sadness and they somehow looked as if they would never smile again. They were singing to Max and Elsa, but it seemed as if they didn't really _want_ to sing without _her._

He knew that he really couldn't bear it at that moment, he needed a quiet place to think, a place where nobody would disturb him. His study was no option, for Elsa and Max both felt they could barge in at any time. Turning around he smiled at Liesl but shook his head when she wanted to announce his presence. He quickly left the group and slowly walked up the stairs, knowing exactly where his feet were taking him.

He hesitated in front of her door, memories already flooding his mind. He had only been in there once, but it had been a very memorable time. He remembered how she had danced around the room in her nightgown as his children followed her with happy grins on their faces. Opening the door he slowly walked into the dark room, the light coming from the doorway helping him to find the windows. As he reached them without bumping into anything he opened the drapes and let the sunlight beam into the room.

Absentmindedly, he fingered the fabric of the drapes and his mind went back to the day he had come home, both physically and emotionally. How furious he had been with her when he had found his children dressed in drapes, the memory could only make him smile now. She had made him realize what was truly important in life with _one_ song, only she could have such an effect on people, on him.

Sighing deeply he stared out of the window, wondering if she had ever stood there just like he did at that moment, if she missed them just as much as they missed her.

"Do you think she'll return?" he heard behind him.

Turning around he found his eldest daughter in the doorway, a hopeful expression on her face. He shouldn't be surprised she had managed to find him, he was sure he hadn't been hard to read ever since her departure.

Just like _she_ had pointed out to him, Liesl wasn't a girl anymore. His little girl was becoming a young woman, she had even fallen in love.

"I honestly don't know, Liesl," he told her softly, as he looked around the governess' room. He had come to _her _room to think about why she would leave and how he could ever get her back, clearly his daughter had had the same idea.

Leaning against the frame Liesl cocked her head and studied his slumped shoulders and lost eyes. "Do you miss her?"

It sounded so sincere, so sad, that for a moment he didn't know if she was talking about her mother or Maria. But then he remembered, hadn't she said that Maria was both? "Don't we all?"

Liesl smiled softly and nodded. "Why is love so complicated?" came her dreamy question. How could she be a young woman and an innocent girl at the same time? "Why can't people just love as much as they can, without thinking about propriety or what other people might think?"

Glancing at her he chuckled slightly, she was so passionate about the matter that he feared she had read too many love stories.

"Isn't love supposed to make us happy?" she went on as she stared into space with a far away look in her eyes. "Shouldn't it make you feel like you could fly, or dance in the rain? I guess it can make you unhappy when you can't be with the person you love," she continued, "or when your love is unrequited," she finished softly as her expression saddened. "She is sad, father, I know she is, and you're sad too, but neither of you is sad because it's unrequited, perhaps because you think it is. You love her, don't you?" she asked him as her blue eyes looked straight at him.

He knew she would know if he lied, but how could he tell her he had desperately fallen for her governess? That the memories of her mother no longer made his heart ache, that he could now simply smile because of what once was and move on? That the only thing that pained him so badly was the fact that Maria had left? How could he expect her to understand that?

When he didn't answer she walked into the room, stopping at the foot of the bed. A small smile came to her face as she let her hand glide over the cool iron, as if she was enjoying a memory.

Looking at Liesl as she stood there, his mind took him back to that first night once again. Her angelic voice had sounded through the corridors, and when he had found her dancing around her room with his children their smiles had not escaped him, nor had hers. The sight had been something entirely different from marching around the grounds, which he had been used to, but it had brought so much laughter and love back in the house. She had in fact, as Liesl had stated, saved them all.

He studied every inch of the room, taking in where she had lived for those few blissful weeks. As his eyes found the small desk against the wall he couldn't help but wonder if that was where she had written the letter. That cursed letter that had brought so many tears.

He was brought out of his reverie when Liesl's soft voice sounded. "I know she never exactly answered my last question that evening, father, but she didn't have to." His head shot up as he realized which question she was talking about. _'Father included?' _She studied one of the windows for a moment before she looked at him and smiled as she added, "she's so easy to read."

He nodded in acknowledgement, he knew she was. Feeling a sudden wave of love wash over him as he thought of her, of all her little lovable qualities, and he closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at his eldest daughter. "Could you get the others to bed?"

Smiling softly she nodded, he knew she understood. "Of course, father."

Only moments later he heard Gretl's desperate voice, "but what if it storms again, what if the thunder comes?"

"Then we'll think about our favorite things," Liesl answered patiently.

He could imagine the thoughtful look that would take over his youngest's face. "Could we think about our favorite person? Fraulein Maria makes everything better!"

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" Liesl told her sadly.

He sighed deeply and let his head hang, how was he ever going to get her back? As he looked around he could almost hear her sing, as if she was still in the room. He imagined her dancing around in her white nightgown with the children dancing in circles, but he only had eyes for _her_. But then she faded, she was gone.

~SOM~

He sighed deeply as he looked out over the lake from his place on the balcony and watched the sun go down. She was gone. The words seemed to come back to him constantly.

Only one day ago, he'd had her in his arms as they danced that beloved dance, it had been in that moment that he had decided he couldn't go on like that. He couldn't go on without her, not after having felt how it was to have her in his arms. He knew his expression could have easily betrayed his love for her, had she not been utterly confused and, as always, so innocent. He was convinced she had been just as entranced as he had been, and how could that look in her eyes mean anything but love?

It had been then that he truly realized he and Elsa would never be. He wanted to be with Maria every moment of the day and almost feared to be apart from her, he would do anything to marry her. Elsa was… wonderful, in theory she was all he could wish for, but there was no way in denying it, he had fallen in love again, but not with Elsa. After all those years, it was something he had never expected to experience ever again.

She was gone, but he simply couldn't even try to love Elsa, let alone marry her. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, not to Elsa, not to the children, not to Maria.

Elsa deserved someone who would love her and need her, he would never be able to do that, he had never loved her. The children would certainly never be happy with her joining the family, they had made that perfectly clear, and frankly, neither would he.

"There you are, darling," he heard behind him. She was wearing a glittery dress, and it would have caught his attention during dinner, but it hadn't. Dinner had been a deathly silent happening, and little had been consumed. Just like the children, he had not been hungry at all, still, his eyes hadn't left his plate. Even now that she was standing right next to him she failed to captivate him, which had undoubtedly been her intention.

He knew that had it been Maria standing next to him, in _any_ dress, there was no doubt his eyes would be on her constantly.

He gave Elsa a small smile in acknowledgement before staring at that same spot again, the same place where only two days ago _she_ had opened up to him about her past life. It had only made him fall deeper in love.

"I must talk to cook about that Wiener schnitzel, it's entirely too delicious for my figure," Elsa spoke with a smile. "And it makes you much too quiet at the dinner table." He mustered up a small smile, while inside he wondered how to break the news to her. "Or was it the wine?"

"Oh, undoubtedly the wine," he answered lamely, cursing himself for his cowardice.

It was silent for a while, and he thankfully used the time to think about how to tell her gently. "Oh, Georg, I really did enjoy yesterday's party," Elsa spoke suddenly, as if she was desperately trying to fill the silence.

As he turned to her, ready to tell her of his decision, he stopped from opening his mouth when he looked at her. What he found in her eyes surprised him. It was as if she really _was_ desperate to keep their conversation going, so that he couldn't say what was on his mind.

"I feel like I must return the favor, Georg, wouldn't that be wonderful?" she continued in an uncharacteristic ramble.

"Elsa…"

He was ignored, however, as she simply went on as if she hadn't heard him. "Oh, I know, my friends have already met you, but they adored you, I'm sure they wouldn't mind meeting you again so soon."

"Elsa…"

"Now the real problem is to find a suitable date, because-…"

He decided to interrupt her, for he knew her, and he knew what she was trying to do. "Elsa, it's no use."

She looked at him, but there wasn't any surprise or hurt or anger, or anything else he might have expected to find in her eyes. Surprisingly, he found understanding and defeat, as if she had known exactly what was on his mind, as if she had been expecting it. Was he that easy to read?

He sighed deeply before starting his speech. "We both know I brought you here with a purpose, I think everybody knows I did. But it wouldn't be fair, to anybody, to go on like this. I've been lying to the both of us, and-…"

It was her who interrupted him this time. "You couldn't be more right, darling."

He looked at her in surprise, how had he been able to completely misjudge her? But he knew the reason, he hadn't really noticed her while Maria had been there.

"I've been doing a little thinking of myself, and I agree. I did enjoy our time together, and I do thank you for that. But I need someone dependant, someone who needs me desperately, and you don't. Not like you need _her_." Had she known all along? She really didn't deserve to be treated like this, he was terrible sorry to do this to her, but he simply couldn't go on this way, not without Maria.

"Now, I will pack my little bags and return to Vienna, where I belong. And somewhere out there is a young woman, whose heart I know will never truly belong to God. Whether she becomes a nun or not, it will always be right here," she told him softly as she put a hand over his heart. Kissing his cheek she whispered, "Auf Wiedersehen, darling," before she walked back into the house.

He stared after her dumbfounded, though it had gone much better than he had anticipated, it was not at all the answer he had expected from her.

It was completely like Elsa to leave him like that, with that last observation hanging in the air. Now they were both gone. Not that Elsa had really brought him any comfort after Maria had left, but he had broken things off with Elsa because he loved Maria, and she wasn't back.

Suddenly he realized he was free. Free to do whatever he wanted, free to _be with _whoever he wanted. But what did it really matter? She wasn't there, and he had no idea if she even felt anything for him.

No, that was not true, he had recognized the emotions in her eyes, and it had been as if he was staring in a mirror. Her eyes, even bluer than his, ever so clear. How could she _not_ feel anything while they danced like that? How could she not see that he felt the same, how could she not read it in his eyes too?

But maybe, he wondered, she _had._

She was an intelligent woman, and over the weeks he had found out that she could read him better than anyone, she somehow understood him. What if it had caused her to run away? He hated that he knew so little about her, but just like she seemed to be able to read him so easily, he never had any trouble looking right into her soul. She must have been scared, since she had probably never experienced something so intense.

And it had certainly been intense. The way they looked at each other, how a simple touch could bring them so close, how an innocent dance could feel like so much more. Their moments were somehow always too private to be seen by others, for had there been nobody around, those moments surely would have resulted into something that was only to happen in the bedroom. Of course this would require for them to be married, for he would never dishonor her like that, he couldn't do that to either of them. But one thing was certain, she had felt it too. There was always too much desire coursing through their veins, too much love pouring out of their eyes, for her not to feel the same way.

His hands gripped the balustrade of the balcony tightly as he stared at that special spot for the last time, before he slowly turned around and weaved a hand through his hair. How was he ever going to survive this a second time? How had she managed to be loved at least as much as Agathe had been in just a matter of weeks?

As he once again entered the house while everybody was already asleep, he stopped to look at _her_ side of the house like he seemed to do every night. He sighed sadly, feelings of desperation and defeat overtaking him as he thought of the past couple of days. Everything had gone so quickly. That one evening he had felt closer to her than he ever had before. They had gotten to know each other and she had opened up to him about something that must have pained her immensely. It had shattered his heart to learn what she had gone through at such an early age, but the fact that she had trusted him with such private information had warmed his heart at the same time.

They had been so close, but now they were further apart than ever. He had never thought he could ever feel so lost.

With another sigh and a last glance down the corridor he turned around and walked the short distance to his room, knowing that, just like every night, the only things he would find there were thoughts and memories or Maria. And if he for some reason managed to fall asleep he would without a doubt dream of a world where she had never left.

**A/N: So, what are your thoughts? I know, no Maria/Georg interaction today, but I promise next chapter will contain lots of it! Also, there will happen more next chapter, because I really had the feeling I was writing down a lot of thought and feelings but nothing was happening, so I hope it was not too dull! Let me know what needs to be better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm very sorry for taking so long! I do hope this is what you all were hoping to get. Please let me know what you think of it afterwards, because I'm afraid it might not be entirely in character.**

_They had been so close, but now they were further apart than ever. He had never thought he could ever feel so lost._

_With another sigh and a last glance down the corridor he turned around and walked the short distance to his room, knowing that, just like every night, the only things he would find there were thoughts and memories or Maria. And if he for some reason managed to fall asleep he would without a doubt dream of a world where she had never left._

His ceiling seemed more like a big screen with his memories of Maria displayed on it than anything else. Because his eyes had always been on her as soon as she had been in his eyesight he couldn't help but see her everywhere, as if she was still there. He remembered everything so painfully vivid, the way she laughed, how she sang the most beautiful songs, the way she smiled at his children, and how she smiled at _him._

He had given up on sleep long ago, and now, as the sun was only just beginning to show its light to the world, he was simply lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, wide awake. His dreams had been filled with _her_, and now that he was awake his thoughts were only of her as well. Not much had changed since the day before. He still missed her just as much, if not more, and he still had no idea as to why she had left.

He heard the first sound of birds whistling, and it reminded him of a sound even lovelier, higher, and more perfect. It reminded him of Maria, and he felt the sudden urge to go outside, where she always longed to go.

Getting out of bed he walked to the window and opened the curtains. The sun was only just peeking over the mountains, but the sky was the clearest he had seen in days, it promised to be a beautiful morning. The urge to walk away from the house, into the peace and quiet of the nature, was intensified when he saw the Alps, the mountains she loved so dearly, where she would sing and dance, and seek refuge when there was nowhere else to go.

The moment he had heard her tell Liesl exactly that he had felt as though he completely understood her need to get away from it all, God knew he had felt that need numerous times over the past few years and he had often wished for a place to hide. He had had Vienna of course, but the capital wasn't peaceful nor quiet. It had been a place that had distracted him from his thoughts and pain, but it had not given him what he had really needed, a place to feel safe and away from everything bad.

In only a split second he had made his decision, _her_ mountain seemed like the only place to go. He desperately wanted to feel her hand in his again, to be able to caress her cheek and wipe away her tears. He longed to feel close to her again, like he had that evening and during the Landler. Since the Untersberg was the closest he could get to her, that was where he would go.

He quickly dressed before quietly leaving the sleeping house. As he walked through the garden he couldn't help but feel utterly confused. It wasn't just that he didn't know what the reason for her leaving was, he also couldn't figure out exactly to what extent she reciprocated his feelings or not. He desperately wanted to believe Elsa, Liesl and his own observations, but how could he be sure if _she_ wasn't there to confirm it?

He slowly climbed the hills and looked around as he did so, taking in his surroundings. It was still so early, but even now the birds were already flying around and the world was alive again. It reminded him of Maria and her _joie de vivre_, since she always seemed so alive and passionate in everything she did.

As he walked further and further away from the house and the memories he felt as if he was somehow closer to her than in his own house where everything reminded him of her. The hills seemed to give him the feeling she was near, but maybe that was because she had always been so ardent about her beloved mountains, as if they were her home. And they were, he thought, she belonged there, where she could sing her heart out, where she could be free. But, he reasoned, she also belonged with his family.

He took a deep breath as he took everything in. The singing birds, the meadows filled with Edelweiss, the clear blue sky, the only thing that was missing was Maria in the middle of it all, spinning around with her beautiful smile around her lips.

A feeling of desperation washed over him, how was he ever going to survive this a second time? In only a matter of weeks he had already come to love Maria unconditionally, and though it felt so much like he was betraying Agathe, he knew he somehow already loved Maria as much as he had ever loved Agathe. He simply couldn't help it. Loving Agathe had been so easy; she had simply been everything he wanted. Beautiful, charming, kind, she was perfect. They had both been so young, and life had been so happy with her. That was exactly the difference between loving Agathe and loving Maria. When he met Agathe he had already been a fairly happy man, and having her as his wife had only added to his happiness.

However, when he met Maria he had been absolutely miserable. She had, as Liesl had pointed out, saved them all. In those dark days he had been a blind man. He had not even seen his own children, his pained heart had swallowed him and it wasn't until she stepped through the threshold that he awakened.

Passing a small brook he stopped walking for a moment and smiled as he thought back to that fateful afternoon. The way she had stood in front of him, dripping wet after she had fallen into the lake, while they yelled at each other. She had opened his eyes to her own world, where singing was loved and the world was beautiful. The moment he had heard his children sing he had known it had all been thanks to her. Of course he had instantly regretted firing her, but he had been too surprised. Moments later he had apologized and asked her to stay and he had never meant anything more. He had known in that moment that he had given all the credit to the wrong woman. It had not been Elsa who had been his savior; it had been and always would be Maria.

It had started with simple annoyance at her impudence when she blew his whistle and asked what _his_ signal was, amusement and some warm feelings he had tried desperately to deny had followed when she had sat on the pinecone and the evening had ended with her doing exactly what he had forbidden. He had quickly realized she was terrible at following orders when he had found her dancing and singing with his children in her bedroom. Even though he had been blind, he had not failed to notice what a beautiful creature the new governess was, and he had been quite surprised when he found himself noticing how breathtaking her smile was and how deep her blue eyes were. Another thing he had noted were the delighted smiles on his children's faces when they danced with Maria, and even in his darkest moods he had not been able to deny that those smiles had secretly warmed him.

He knew everything had affected him more than he had let on at the moment and fleeing to Vienna had been the perfect solution. In the end, though, it hadn't changed anything. He had fallen desperately for her anyway and nothing had been able to stop him from being as close to her as possible whenever he got the chance. Loving Maria was simply inevitable, as if he had no choice but to do so.

Suddenly, he heard a voice he had thought he'd never hear again. Looking around he was sure he must have imagined it, until he spotted her at the other end of the meadow. As she continued to sing he realized she hadn't noticed him there, and he wondered how she would react when she saw him. Not for a moment did he even consider leaving quietly, since this was what he had actually been hoping for. He could finally see and hear her again, and so he happily started approaching her.

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees,_

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze,_

_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over stones on its way,_

_To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray._

The way she sounded reminded him of how his children had sung only a day ago, as if she was just as heartbroken. He had never imagined she could sound so sad, it seemed so completely wrong. She was such a cheerful and energetic person and he wished for nothing more than for her to be happy. It gave him hope though, because it proved that leaving them had not been what she had really wanted, it gave him hope that maybe he could get her back.

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely,_

_I know I will hear what I've heard before,_

_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music,_

_And I'll sing once more._

Once she was finished she sighed deeply and let her head hang slightly. Standing a few feet away he studied her for a moment before he could take it no longer.

"Maria," he spoke softly, hoping not to scare her as his voice cut through the silence. It was such a relief to be finally able to say her name again, and he loved how it rolled off his tongue without the _Fraulein_ in front of it.

He saw her stiffen before she slowly turned around. The moment he saw her face he couldn't take his eyes off her. He could finally look at her again, take in her face and figure, and he felt as if an enormous weight was lifted off him. Her eyes shone as she stared right back at him, undoubtedly not having expected to see him there. He longed to close the distance so he could take her in his arms and kiss her pain away, but he was afraid that even one step closer would cause her to flee. The pain in her eyes was evident and there was no doubt she was hurting as much as he was. Could it be?

After a moment of silence she finally spoke, and he almost smiled as he heard her voice again if it weren't for the fact that she sounded terribly sad. "Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning," he said softly, his eyes still taking her in hungrily, and he smiled softly at her. He simply couldn't get enough of looking at her, and he knew he never would. Realizing that he couldn't possibly leave her mountain without her he decided to make her understand how much she was missed and loved by all of them. First, though, he needed to know why she had left, he simply wanted the truth.

"You left without saying goodbye," he started as they stared intensely at each other, "even to the children. Why?"

She broke their eye contact and looked away. "Please don't ask me that." His heart broke at the sadness he heard in her voice, and he wondered if it was entirely his fault that she had gone from the vivacious and high-spirited governess to this sad, heartbroken woman.

Not looking away he stepped closer and whispered, "Maria." He tried coaxing her into looking at him again, because no matter how sad they both were, he had seen the small glint of happiness in her eyes when they stared at each other.

She looked up at him again, a look of desperation in her blue eyes that were filled with unshed tears. He was certain it cost her trouble, but she stayed where she was and did not step back. Slowly, he walked closer until he was standing right in front of her.

Looking up at him she asked him, "how are the children?"

She seemed determined to change the topic and he could see she was using all of her willpower not to let her tears fall. He wished he could make it all better, but he could hardly just take her into his arms, he would ruin more than he would fix. The thing was, he finally knew she was hurting for the same reasons he was, for the look in her eyes couldn't mean anything else, but she had no idea Elsa had left, which meant she probably thought he loved Elsa instead of _her._

"They're heartbroken," he told her sadly, "as am I." Though the last part was added in something barely above a whisper, he knew she had heard it.

The tears finally fell and she shook her head. He longed to touch her and somehow make her pain go away. Their eye contact was never broken as he slowly lifted his hand, planning on doing exactly what he had done less than two days before.

"Please, Captain," she pleaded, her eyes begging him not to proceed.

Before he could do anything she had turned her head away and she looked at the ground as a couple of tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. Gently taking her chin he lifted her face until she looked into his eyes again.

"A lot has happened since you left, Maria." She looked at him with some curiosity, and when he said her name he knew her eyes mirrored his own for just a moment, full of love. "The baroness left yesterday."

"Oh," she started, breaking free from his grip and looking away as if she could not bear to say the words while looking him in the eye. "I'm so-"

"No," he interrupted her softly, for he did not want her to think that was why he was so utterly heartbroken. "Don't be sorry, for I am not sorry either."

She couldn't help raising her eyebrows in surprise, and she glanced at him before she quickly looked away again. "We realized we would never be happy together," he told her honestly, looking at her beautiful face for a reaction. She refused to look up though, as if she was afraid to let him see her eyes. "We weren't in love, you see."

A confused expression appeared on her face and she finally looked up. "You weren't?" she asked him softly, the sad tone still not leaving her voice. She opened her mouth to say something more, but he put a finger on her lips and held her chin, silencing her successfully. Staring into her eyes he wondered how she still couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her. His love for her was so obvious, for he knew he was unable to hide it. Her eyes shone and after a moment she lowered her eyes, even though he was still forcing her chin upwards.

"I could never love her, Maria," he spoke gently to her as she blinked, causing a tear to slowly trickle down her rosy cheek. Raising his other hand he wiped it away swiftly and looked intently at her until she finally looked at him. Her eyes easily showed him her inner turmoil, like they always had, and he simply couldn't keep himself from adding, "how could I when you are the only one I see?"

He could see the faintest beginning of hope in her eyes, which he knew she had been stamping down before and he smiled gently at her. Finally, a hint of a smile appeared around her lips, though there was still some confusion in her eyes.

Never looking away from her eyes he slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his. He kissed her softly, taking everything almost painfully slow. He couldn't ruin everything now by letting his longing for her get the best of him. He cupped her cheeks, letting his thumbs caress her velvety skin, and his heart leapt when he felt her respond. Her lips slowly started to move with his and her hands held onto his collar.

The kiss ended much too soon, but he couldn't permit himself to get lost in the kiss. "I love you, Maria."

She stared back into his eyes and in her eyes he saw everything he needed to know. "Oh, can this be happening to me?"

He chuckled and she smiled at him. A feeling of immense relief washed over him when he finally took her in his arms and held her close. He looked down at her as she rested her head against his chest and he kissed her hair affectionately, feeling utterly blissful for the first time in many years.

After a moment she looked up at him and caressed his cheek with a gentle smile. Kissing the palm of her hand he gazed into her eyes, loving how he finally had the chance to do so.

"I love you too, Captain," she told him softly, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she gave him a shy smile.

He smiled tenderly at her and shook his head. "It's Georg now, Maria."

She returned his smile and nodded. "Georg," she muttered softly.

"Oh, my love," he spoke lovingly, pulling her closer to him while his eyes asked her if it was alright. She only smiled and happily clasped her hands behind his neck. "Is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you?"

They gazed at each other as he awaited an answer and as her eyes twinkled with utter happiness. "Well, why don't we ask," she started.

"The children?" he finished with her.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes."

Grinning lovingly at her he pulled her closer until their lips met again in a, this time more passionate, kiss.

**A/N: I will try to update sooner next time, it's just that I've got a test week coming up and I've got a lot to learn. Anyway, please let me know what you think, because I never know what to think about my stories.:P**


End file.
